


Worth melting for

by littlemissstark315



Category: Dragonball Z
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, OTP Feels, Vegeta is really just fluff, hoping my science is correct, they belong together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Vegeta failed to mention that Planet Vegeta was never lower than 60 degrees and his body never adapted to the weather thanks to Bulmas AC/Heat controlled house. One dragonball manages to be quite difficult as it's in one of the coldest places on earth. Vegeta has Hypothermia and Goku is worried sick but it seems to only bring them closer. lots of fluff.





	

"I don't see why we have to go find these damn balls." Vegeta grumped out as he flew alongside Goku who carried a bag large enough to carry all seven of the dragon balls when found plus emergency food if they couldn't hunt their own or buy.

"Because we'll get them the fastest and if we run into any problems we can get past them without risking our families." Vegeta just rolled his eyes, hating that the idiot was right. He stayed silent.

The last showdown for earth caused Piccolo and Krillin to perish. Both dying honorable deaths. But left grief in their wake. They couldn't leave Marron without a father or Eighteen without a husband and piccolo was family and everyone wanted them back. So Bulma sent Goku and Vegeta out to gather the Dragonballs, wanting to get them the safest and fastest way possible.

The had to fly around nearly the entire world. They've been to Korea, Italy,England,Mexico, the Balls were scattered all over the damn world. But at least the weather had been nice most places and food was easily accessible and Vegeta won't admit it to himself but he actually enjoyed himself in those places.

They found themselves now, searching for the seventh and final ball in Antarctica, at least if the map bulma gave them was correct.

They brought stuff for cold weather but Vegeta wasn't sure if it could handle the -82 degrees. The idiot barely was phased by it while felt his hands going numb even with the gloves. Goku smiled, pointing at the penguins. "Look, Vegeta! They're so cute!" Vegeta grumbled but shivered violently.

"Idiot! Let's find the ball and get out of here! It's freezing!" Goku frowned. "It's not that cold to me." Vegeta cursed, grabbing the radar from Gokus hands and flying off. Goku followed quickly. Studying Vegeta, becoming worried. He could tell even with the winter coat on the he was cold. Very cold. Shivering and shaking. The radar was shaking in his trembling Ki wavering just slightly, fighting to keep it's body warm.

"Uh Vegeta, maybe we should get these balls back home first. Take a break." "I am not taking a break, I am finding that damn ball and getting us the hell out of here."

It felt hours before the radar pinged.

From underwater.

Vegeta grumbled as he shivered."Perfect. It's in the damn water." Goku started to unzip his jacket. "I got this-" "I'll get it. For all I know you'll make friends with the fishes." Goku frowned with worry. "I promise I'll be fast Vegeta, you should stay where it's dry, you're freezing." Vegeta glared as he started taking off his coat and gloves.

once again, hating the bastard was right. He was freezing. It was nearly dangerous how cold he was but so long as he keeps moving and uses his energy to dry when he comes up he should be fine. "Stay here. " He said before diving in the icy waters. The water felt like he was being stabbed over his entire body. It was a shock but he gritted his teeth and kept moving further till he found his prize.

Goku sensed his friends ki with worry. Watching the water, waiting for him to come back up. He was holding his coat and gloves, keeping them out of the cold air as much as possible so when he emerged his coat wouldn't be so cold.

He sensed Vegeta ki flicker with warning. His body couldn't take this cold. Goku wondered why as he watched the water splash with Vegeta flying out and to the dry land of ice and snow. He used his energy to dry, handing the Dragonball over to Goku. The ball literally shaking with his shivering. Goku forgot about the ball and started dressing Vegeta in his coat and gloves. "Here, warm up. Your ki is sending out warning signs. Why can't you handle this cold? We have coats."

When Vegeta didn't grumble or glare was when Goku really worried. But Vegeta, once his coat was on, held it to himself tightly but not putting it on, almost like he forgot how.. His was voice shaking from the cold. "On V..V... Vegeta, th...The lowest t..temp wasn't more t..than 60. It w..was very hot there. I've ...n..never learned ... adapt to this w..weather on earth." Goku frowned. "But you've been here for so long." Vegeta was suddenly confused. Forgetting their mission and the situation entirely. "What...whats ...what's happening? Who are yo.."

Goku quickly put the ball in the bag but sensed Vegeta ki waver before he lost consciousness, starting to fall. "Vegeta!" Goku cried out as he caught the prince.

Goku quickly IT'ed it back to Bulma house, holding the prince in his arms.

Bulma was watching TV when Goku suddenly appeared. She stood quickly, seeing Vegeta's pale face. "Oh my god, what happened?" "He's so cold Bulma, I don't know what to do. He passed out and he wouldn't stop shivering-" "Its hyperthermia, get him to my lab, now." Goku IT'ed to the lab, not wanting to waste time. He placed him on the bed, growing with worry.

Vegeta was pale, his skin that of white paper and he was so still. Oh why did Goku let him dive into that water? Bulma was there in a minute, getting his temperature before anything else. "Oh Jesus, how is he alive, his body temperature is way too low." She pressed a few buttons and set the temperature of the room to a humid 80 degrees. She got his frozen clothes off, getting blankets and warm water. Goku frowned. "You can't give him any medicine?" "I have to bring his temperature back up. It has to come up on its own. What the Hell happened?"

Goku swallowed a lump of anxiety that had formed in his throat. "The last Dragonball ended up being in Antarctica, in the water. He lost any patience he had from the cold and wanted to get it himself so we could go home. " Bulma shook her head. "Damn idiot." "Bulma, what's happening to him? He was just a little cold, how can cold do this?"

Bulma sighed, rubbing her temples. "Because the cold is seeping the heat out of his body more quickly than it can replace it. It's called Hypothermia on earth, I'm not sure if Saiyans had anything similar." "Probably not. He said that on Planet Vegeta that it was very hot." She shook her head at Gokus explanation. "This makes a bit more sense then. He probably never adapted to the cold. My entire house is temperature controlled." Goku frowned. "I guess I adapted because I've lived here since I was a baby?" Bulma nodded. "Yeah. " Goku looked worriedly at his friend who still looked so pale. "Will he be ok?"

Bulma frowned. "Honestly? I'm not sure. It's pretty severe. How long were you out in the cold?" "Probably a few hours. We had a hard time finding the last one." Bulma cursed, wishing she could do more.

She checked on his vitals and brought in more blankets, wrapped his hands in warm cloths and made sure his vitals were stable and watching as his temp slowly started rising but it's was still in dangerous levels but she was exhausted and Goku was vigil over Vegeta. It made Bulma's heart warm to see Vegeta had someone who cared so much for him.

Goku spoke quietly. "Why don't you go rest Bulma? I can watch over him." Bulma couldn't say no. She was confident that his vitals would stay stable and the computer would alert her. "You sure? You got this?" It was a stupid question. Goku smiled at her. "Go sleep. I'll make sure he's ok." Bulma nodded. "Before I leave, the computer will alert me if his vitals go too low so you don't have to worry about finding me. He may start shivering and it might be scary and it might seem dangerous but understand Goku that shivering is actually a very good sign. It means his body is trying to regulate his temperature." Goku nodded, taking it all in. She gave one more worried look to Vegeta before leaving.

Goku kept a hold of Vegetas hand, willing him to wake up. It's felt like forever, why wasn't he awake yet? His eyes watered with worry. "I'm sorry. I should have stopped you. I should have seen you were freezing. I was cold but I didn't think it was that bad. Please, just wake up. I need you. You have no idea how much I need you."

Goku stayed. He watched and worried. He wasn't sure how much time went by when the cold prince started shivering, violently. He was terrified at first but he remembered Bulma's words. This was a good thing. It meant he'll be ok.

Eventually Goku wasn't satisfied with just holding his hand and sitting vigil. He stood up, making sure to be careful as he climbed into bed next to Vegeta, wrapping his smaller body against his own, making sure the blanket was tight around them, using his body heat. He prayed it would help. He held Vegeta close, ignoring the tears of worry that fell from his eyes.

He had just started to doze off when he felt Vegeta tense and whimper but didn't wake. He frowned, staring down at Vegeta from his position, putting his weight on his elbow. "Vegeta?" Vegeta whimpered. "Stop...no...stop." Goku quickly realized it was a nightmare. He held Vegeta closer and smoothed his hair and did anything he could to sooth the terrified prince. "Shh Vegeta, it's ok. I got you. You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you."

It was a few hours later, in the middle of the night when Vegeta awoke from his coma-like state. He blinked, feeling warm and so safe to the point he thought it might be a cruel dream. He felt arms around him along with the soft material of several blankets. He turned, quietly and carefully and saw Goku, asleep who still had his arms wrapped around Vegeta.

Vegeta felt confusion, unsure of how he got here. He can only assume it had to do with being cold since the room was so damn warm and the several blankets, one of which is named Goku.

He wondered how long the other saiyan had stayed with him? How long had he been out? How fatal was whatever happened to him? He still felt cold, still shivering just slightly,but more normal cold, as if the room were 40 degrees and not -82. He felt the urge to turn over and and hide in Gokus arms. Thankfully Bulma used the wireless patches that read his vitals instead of annoying wires. He gave into temptation and turned over, carefully and let out a breath, hiding in Gokus chest, curling, feeling safe as those strong arms that could destroy worlds and save galaxies, were so tender with him, as if he may break. And at one pint in this situation that may have actually been true.

Vegeta felt fatigue overcome him, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Goku woke up, yawning quietly and suddenly seeing Vegeta was a lot closer than when he crawled into bed. He saw the proud prince, curled up in his arms, welcoming him, welcoming his warmth and safety.

Gokus hand came up to Vegeta head, curling in black locks, the other holding him closer. He's lost him a few times to battle, with honor and fire in his eyes, he could handle that.

But this?

Seeing Vegeta so weak, limp and pale. Seeing the fire gone from his eyes and body, it's was too much and it made the younger saiyan realize how much he cares for the smaller one in his arms. He wasn't sure if Vegeta felt the same or not. Hell, he's only just really realized it himself. But he loved this proud prince of a dead planet with everything he has.

He's always had a certain fondness for Vegeta but he never realized it grew into this. He saw daylight and knew Bulma would probably be down to check on them at some point. He wasn't sure what time it was but he was sweltering. If he didn't get some water he'd probably pass out.

He wasn't sure if it was luck or good timing but Vegeta was waking up, his eyes fluttering open.

Once those dark orbs were open they both weren't sure what to say. Goku swallowed the lump of anxiety in his throat. "H-hi." "Hi." Vegeta said softly. Goku cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, I'll go get Bulma-" "No. It's fine. I...I don't mind." Goku felt himself smile, seeing Vegeta blush. The smaller was flush against him, his face different, almost soft. A stark change from the usual stern scowl.

Goku indulged himself, if only a moment. Bringing a hand to Vegetas face, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb, his fingers tangling gently in hair black as night. To his surprise, Vegeta was the one to close the gap between them. Pressing his lips to his. Goku closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of those soft lips moving against his own.

Vegeta surprised himself with the kiss. He tried so hard to hide the affection he felt when he saw the goofy smile of earths hero. But having him this close, holding him so safely, keeping him warm, keeping him alive, all those feelings burst out of his cold heart and he couldn't take the gap between ten any longer.

And to his surprise, it felt natural.

Like they had kissed a thousand times before. Like they had never stopped embracing each other.

They pulled away for air, Goku was about to speak the words he's wanted to tell the prince for so long when Vegeta cut him off. "I love you." To Gokus surprise, the proud prince looked terrified, even the tiniest bit. The others would never be able to tell when he's terrified but Goku knew and he admired the prince all the more for putting his heart out there. "I love you too." Goku said with that goofy smile. He was just so happy Vegeta loved him back.

Vegeta let out a breath he didn't know he was holding,relaxing once more into Gokus embrace. They both fell into a comfortable silence. Vegeta broke it. "When do we wish them back?" "Uhhh as soon as we get the Dragonballs." Vegeta gave him a look, glaring. "What are you talking about you idiot? We have them. Don't we?" Goku but his lip, looking away. "Well.. yes, but there in Antarctica." "What?!"

Vegeta sat upright, ignoring his screaming, painful muscles, glaring down at Goku with that familiar fire that Goku was both relived and terrified to see. "What do you mean they're in Antarctica?! We've collected all of them!" Goku got out of bed at this point. His hands up in surrender. "Well you kinda fainted. Your ki was flickering and giving off warnings, I got you to Bulma as fast as possible, I kinda forgot about them until now. I'm really sorry Vegeta, I was just so worried about you." Vegeta just crossed his arms, looking away from his idiot. Pretending the idea of Goku worrying about him didn't warm him up.

"Well as you can see idiot, I'm fine. Go IT it to the dragonballs and bring Your friends back." Goku smiled, sensing the others ki was stable, his usual anger and fire was back and he was spitting insults. He felt relived. He kissed Vegeta quickly, before the other could do anything or join in. Goku broke it with a smile, putting two fingers to his forehead. "I'll be right back." And he was gone, leaving Vegeta blushing all the way to his ears. He smiled, laying back down with a painful moan. Maybe ignoring his muscles wasn't such a good idea.

Bulma came into the medical room with a cup of coffee. She smiled when she saw Vegeta was awake and alert. "Thank god. You're ok. How are you feeling?" Vegeta grumbled as he sat up for her, ignoring his muscles. "Fine. Takes more than a little bit of cold to kill me." Bulma glared, putting her coffee down. "A little bit of cold? Do you have any idea how close we were to losing you? Your body's temperature is normally at a steady 90, which, from what Goku told me about what you said about your planet, makes more sense now but you want to know what it was when you got here? It was 79 degrees! Your lucky your even alive right now! Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Vegeta just glared at the floor. "It never seemed important. I never thought I'd end up in one of the coldest places on your damn planet." Bulma sighed. "I swear, your pride will be the death of you. It nearly was. Let me check your vitals." As she got her monitor out she noticed something. "Where's Goku? I figured he'd be with you all night. I've never seen him so worried." "I sent him to get the Dragonballs. Idiot left them soon as I fainted." Bulma made a noise of amusement as she checked his heart.

Vegeta worried at what was taking the clown so long when he suddenly reappeared in the medical room, bag of Dragonballs over his shoulder and snow in his hair, shivering. "Found them." Vegeta glared at him. "That took longer than expected."

Goku chuckled. "Sorry. They kinda got buried in the snow while you were resting. I had to dig for them." Bulma saw gokus hands were very red and looked painful. She shook her head. "What am I going to do with you two? Com're Goku, lets warm those hands up." She said as she got a blanket for him.

Sometime later Bulma came back to Vegeta with a big gray sweater. "You can walk around but absolutely no training or sparing for at least two days." Vegeta growled at that, holding the sweater. "What the hell? Why not?" "Because your highness, your body went through a lot of shock. It used everything it could to keep you shivering and keep your temperature up. Your body needs to recover or you could hurt yourself and make it even worse. Put that sweater on, you need to keep warm for the next couple of days unless you'd like to be sick." Vegeta grumbling, put the sweater on and hated to admit it but it was rather comfortable. Bulma gave him black, fleece pants as well and socks. He would not admit it was comfortable.

Once Gokus hands felt back to normal, aside from a few aches, he went back to Vegeta. "How are you feeling?" Vegeta looked at him, studying him for betrayal, lying, manipulation. But he found none. Just unwavering concern for him. Vegeta looked away. "I'm fine. I don't need coddled." Goku smiled, walking a little closer. "That's good to hear. Bulma ordered a whole feast for us. She said something about your body needing the calories to recover."

Vegeta was thrilled to hear that. Because it felt as though he hasn't eaten in years. He stood. "Is it ready?" "Soon, she said in about in hour?" Vegeta nodded but suddenly unsure of what to do. Normally he would kill time training but unless he wanted to make his body worse that was out of the question.

He felt Goku put his arm around him and he tensed. Goku noticed this, quickly taking his arm away. "Sorry! I tried to be gentle, I know your probably sore-" "it's not that Kakkarot." Goku looked confused. Vegeta continued, looking away from those soft eyes. "I'm just not used to this." "This?" Vegeta looked at him, almost glaring. "Us. The affection and coddling." "But what about you and Bulma? I know you two had trunks so at some point you had to experience affection, right?"

Vegeta growled, wanting to punch the pity right out of the others eyes. "We had a brief affair but that was all. It never went anywhere and became more like siblings. Before that I can only remember my father giving me affection, right before I was under freizas rule."

Goku frowned, putting the pieces together. "Are...are you scared?" Vegeta glared at him, arms crossed. "Scared of what exactly?" "Love." Vegeta was silent but his eyes softened and he looked away. Goku was about to speak, about to pull the prince closer when Vegeta spoke. "I've grown up under Frezias rule. I was only Five when I was taken and my planet destroyed. I knew affection from my parents, briefly. After that, that kind of weakness would surely get you killed. Would get you humiliated. It is not easy for me to show affection like it is for you, but I am willing to try." Goku gently brought his hands to the sides of Vegetas face, caressing his cheek bones and admiring him. "I love you, Vegeta. I think I always have. Can I...Can I kiss you?" Vegeta couldn't help the small smile that graced his face. He nodded, seeing the pure joy on the others face as he leaned in, softly pressing his lips to the princes.

Vegeta felt his heart flutter and his blood pump faster. He reached out, wrapping his arms around the other, wrapping them tightly around his back, wanting him closer, wanting to never leave this moment. But a part of him was screaming.

_Leave._

_What are you doing?!_

_He's is only going to hurt you!_

_You are weak!_

He ignored the voices, choosing to drown himself in Goku, opening his mouth, kissing deeper, wrapping his leg around his hip. Goku moaned into the kiss, unexpecting the sudden shift in their kissing. It he went with it, holding him tighter, kissing him deeper. Until he felt a wetness on his face. In worry Vegeta might be bleeding, for whatever reasons, he pulled away, inspecting his face only to find not blood but tears and his breathing uneven and fast. Vegetas hands gripped Gokus Gi so tightly it ripped holes. Damnit, he was stronger than this. Goku frowned, still holding Vegeta face. "Are you ok? Are you hurting? Should I get Bulma?"

Vegeta sucked in a breath, shaking his head as the tears wouldn't stop. "I...I love you." Goku smiled weakly, still worried. "I love you to." Vegeta swallowed his pride, swallowed his fear and showed his heart to someone who was once an enemy. "I'm terrified. I love you and I'm terrified of it." He stared up at Goku, unsure of what to do. Goku softened, wrapping him in his arms again. "Vegeta, I promise, I'll do everything I can to prove to you that you have nothing to be afraid of." "The funny thing is, I believe you." Goku smiled, running his hand through his flame like hair before kissing his head.

Vegeta felt his heart would burst from the love he was receiving and how much he felt for the hero. I hated to admit it but this giant idiot who loves everything has melted the cold princes heart.

Maybe that movie that Bulma made him sit through was right: some people are worth melting for.


End file.
